


Points Of Three

by bananafishings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: Eiji works up the courage to confess to his best friends Ash and Shorter. Problem is, they're already kind of dating. Eiji just doesn't know it yet.





	Points Of Three

Eiji had it all planned out.

He knew everything: where they were going to go, what they would be doing, had the time and date set, even had an outfit picked out in advance for himself.

Most importantly, he knew what he was going to say and how to say it.

Eiji couldn’t think about anything else the entire week, and the day was now here. 

The day that he was going to finally confess his feelings. 

...

The bus ride to the park was a lot more nerve-wracking than it it should have been. 

He sits in between Ash and Shorter, securely holding the basket that he had prepared for the occasion. (Healthy sandwiches and fruit, because even though Ash and Shorter would complain, of course they would still eat it.)

 _Breathe Eiji._ He kept reminding himself, playing with the sleeves of his best blazer in an attempt to keep grounded.

The trouble was: It was already hard enough to confess to one person. Here Eiji was, ready to confess to two people. Two people who also happened to be super handsome and gorgeous in addition to being kind and genuine and funny. They were also taller than him, which was just unfair. 

Eiji could go on for hours about why he had fallen head over heels.

No matter how he looks at it, he feels the same type of affection when it comes to both Ash and Shorter. 

It took him some time, but he came to accept that he was capable of loving more than one person romantically. It felt like a switch was turned on in his brain when he realized it. Or more accurately, it felt like neon sign lighting up and blaring the words: **“Eiji Okumura is in love with his best friends Ash Lynx and Shorter Wong! At the same time!”**

If anything else, it at least feels like they were always meant to stand at each other’s side.

It just felt… right whenever the three of them were together. Like life was always pointing them towards being together; no matter how that looked like.

Whenever someone wasn’t there it felt incomplete. 

They could be doing anything, and Eiji would love every second of it. He does love every second of it.

Lost in his thoughts, his nervous energy seems to be noticed by Ash and Shorter, because they ask if he’s okay. He waves off their worries, putting on a brave face and standing his ground to go to the goddamn park.

He wasn’t even sure if he actually had a chance, but he was going to take it. Or else he would regret it for the rest of his life.

...

The park itself is a fun time.

First they hit up the lake to look at ducks because Eiji loves looking at the ducks, and Ash and Shorter love to indulge him in this secret passion. When a rabid duck chases after Ash they finally leave, and Ash promises to kick their asses if they ever tell anyone. 

Eiji thinks that he’ll tell Ibe and Max about it later.

Shorter personally, likes to feed the squirrels. So they do that too. Shorter coming up with ridiculous backstories for all the small creatures. When he starts getting a little too into his squirrel soap opera they have to pull him away. 

Ash just wants to eat already. 

The picnic finally starts then. They’re all sitting on a blanket and eating Eiji’s homemade food. Ash and Shorter really only complain about how healthy the food is once, so Eiji counts his blessings. They thank him for the food after and it fills Eiji with energy.

The sun is now starting to set, the sky becoming a brilliant combination of pinks, blues and oranges. If he had his camera on him, he would be taking a couple dozen photos.

In a way, it makes Eiji think about Ash and Shorter. They remind him of how his own feelings towards them are all mixed up together, just like the colors are. 

It’s silly, but it makes him feel better as he stares at the sky and sees just how beautifully the colors complement each other. They blend in and contrast all at the same time, creating a stunning view. It would never exist without those colors having come together.

Eiji knew it was time to have the talk. He had already practiced what he was going to say hundreds of times, but he still felt that familiar tinge of anxiety as he takes a deep breath and faces Shorter and Ash. It was do or die.

“Hey guys? I have something I need to tell you.” He announces, resisting the urge to hide behind his hands.

“It’s not about you stealing my hoodie recently right? Because if it is, I totally noticed and I really don’t mind.” Shorter unhelpfully answers.

Eiji’s brain short circuits for about a few seconds. “What—no! No, it’s not about that! And I wasn’t stealing them. I was, um, borrowing them?”

“Don’t worry about it Eiji. Besides, I think you really, really good in my clothes.” Shorter winks at Eiji, fucking winks.

His mouth falls open, gaping at Shorter, looking an awful lot like a fish. Not even a cool fish either.

“Careful Shorter.” Ash warns. “I think you broke him.”

Eiji snaps back to reality to vehemently disagree. “I’m fine! You’re just distracting me from what I wanted to say!”

Ash continues. “Huh. Is it about how you’re always hogging the blanket when we watch stuff sometimes? Cause that’s okay, I think it’s cute that—”

Eiji’s ears are burning, and he cuts Ash off before he can finish that sentence. “ I always hog it, but that’s not the point! Guys, please just let me say it.”

Ash and Shorter look at each other, coming to a silent agreement. They nod at Eiji, seriously listening now.

Eiji coughs, his heart pounding at a rate that really doesn’t feel normal. Still, he pushes through it. 

He goes for it.

“Ash… Shorter… I think that I like the both of you. A lot. Like more than friends. I just wanted to ask if… if you all wanted to try going out? Be in a relationship?” He manages to let it all out, his voice steady for the most part. 

There he said it.

He finally said it.

He can finally breathe a little easier.

Eiji wasn’t really sure what he was expecting as a response; but it definitely wasn’t Shorter and Ash looking at each other solemnly, and Shorter saying: “Ash, you definitely lost the bet.”

“Huh?” He says, sure he hadn’t heard right. Maybe he got rejected, and this was how his brain was coping with the situation.

“God damn it! I was sure I was going to win!” Ash says, frowning at Shorter’s grin of smug satisfaction.

Eiji check back into reality once again. Eyebrows furrowing, face going into a pout despite his better judgement. “Would you two at please tell me what you’re talking about?”

Shorter and Ash finally turn their attention back to Eiji. It definitely looks like they’re holding a secret. 

Ash is the first one to speak. “Eiji. Well, to get to the point: I thought that you knew we were already dating?”

Shorter chimes in. “I thought that you didn’t know. It looks like I was right too.”

Eiji is not sure what emotion he’s feeling other than pure confusion. “Wait! Wait hold up. Why, why would you think we were already dating? I never said anything!”

“Well Eiji… we kinda already do what couples do?” Ash says.

Well, when he put it that way. Eiji could begin to see why. 

Still, he protests, unamused. “I thought that was just you guys being friendly!”

“Eiji… really?” Shorter replies and Eiji wants to scream.

“I really didn’t know!” He protests, blushing everywhere now.

“I just thought you would have figured? We kind of all share the bed all the time.” Ash responds.

“It’s been really cold! I thought you guys were just cold.” 

“We’ve been having movie nights? At nice theatres? Restaurant dates?” Shorter adds in.

“Friends do that!” He protests.

“We take showers together?” Yeah, they had been doing that a lot, though Eiji really didn’t know and he glares at Ash.

“It’s really common to have public baths in Japan!”

“I can keep on going Eiji.” Ash says, and Eiji gives up.

“It doesn’t count because I didn’t know you guys even liked me!” Eiji huffs, and frowns. 

He looks adorable but Shorter doesn’t voice that thought. Maybe another time.

Eiji is losing his mind but he still asks: “But wait does that, does that mean that you and Shorter are together? If you thought that we were all dating?”

“Yeah, we’ve been boyfriends for a while now. I know we haven’t been showing it lately, but we are. We just kinda toned down all the PDA to not freak you out.” Shorter explains.

“I can’t believe this. How come no one told me we were dating? That you guys were already dating? Or that you guys even liked me! Assholes!” Eiji says, angry, but not really. Just enough to feel sorry for himself in the moment.

“Eiji, Eiji we’re sorry. I’m sorry, for teasing you so much. We just really didn’t know that you didn’t know.” Ash explains, and Eiji listens, frown starting to disappear.

Shorter speaks up too. “I only started to have my doubts when you never seemed to want to kiss us. At first I thought you were just shy but, then it seemed that sometimes you were hesitant to even be near us. We should have talked to you sooner.”

“Yeah, you guys should have.” Eiji agrees.

Shorter sighs before speaking again.“I’m sorry we were being assholes. You were trying to be romantic and shit, and we kind of messed that up for you. We’ll make it up to you, somehow.”

“How?” Eiji asks, curious now. 

“We can do it right this time. Start over this whole conversation.” Ash promises, showing that soft smile that makes Eiji always feel that everything is going to be alright.

Eiji starts blushing and he feels it all over his face. “Oh. Yeah, yeah if you want. If both of you want to.”

Shorter goes first, facing Eiji and meeting his gaze with such intensity that makes Eiji know he’s definitely being genuine.“Eiji, I really like you. For a lot of reasons. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. So yeah, I would love to date you and be your boyfriend.” 

Eiji feels the butterflies swarming full force in his stomach, but it’s a welcome feeling. He smiles.

Ash goes next, also meeting Eiji’s eyes. His eyes are soft and Eiji feels warm. “I feel the same way. You mean so much to me Eiji. I… really can’t even describe it. I also just want us to be together, if you’ll let me.”

Eiji wants to cry, out of happiness. It’s his turn to speak and he knows he’s accepting. Since they were apparently already kind of dating, it just feels like taking the next step.

“Yes. I want that. All of us, together. That’s how I want it to be.” Eiji says, and he’s never felt his heart feel so light.

Shorter doesn’t miss a beat. “We’re finally together! Boyfriends! Officially” He claps his hands, and it makes Eiji giggle. Ash looks fond of both his boys. A bit more than usual.

“Well, if it’s official.” Eiji twiddles his thumbs, shyness poking back in. “I was wondering. Can I kiss you guys?”

“We thought you’d never ask.” Ash says, and he makes the first move.

He gently holds Eiji’s face in his hands, silently asking for permission, and Eiji smiles; giving it to him.

Their mouths meet together in a simple kiss, nothing more than soft lips pressed against each other. But it has Eiji smiling into it, and that makes Ash smile in turn. They kiss like that a couple times, lingering and soft kisses until they can’t stop laughing and they have to pull apart. 

Eiji could definitely get used to this. So could Shorter, judging by the smitten look he has on his face just by watching them.

“May I?” Shorter croons in his ear, his voice sending a shiver through Eiji. Then of course, Eiji says yes to Shorter too.

Shorter’s approach is a little different than Ash’s, but sweet all the same. He intertwines Eiji’s hands in his own as he presses a kiss to Eiji’s cheek. It makes Eiji smile again as Shorter kisses the other cheek. Then he leaves a kiss on his nose, and finally one on his lips. Shorter is smiling as wide as Eiji is as he pulls away, leaving a final peck on Eiji’s hand before letting go.

“How was it?” Ash asks, taking one of Eiji’s hands. Sighing contentedly as Shorter also makes sure to drop a peck into his blond hair. Since it was all out there their affection could come out into the open again.

“Good! Good, can we do it again? Soon?” Eiji says eagerly, face a lovely shade of pink, and this time they’re all laughing.

“Well come on then. We should get going back to the apartment since it’s late. We have to hurry too if we want to make up for lost time.” Ash says, and Eiji and Shorter smile at him.

After packing up their things, they make it back to the apartment in record time.

...

Eiji supposes he and his new boyfriends have a long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash, Shorter, and Eiji are in love and I'm happy for them! Anyway, I have so many domestic situations that I want to write these three in. Haven't decided if those situations would be added here or in separate fics, but hopefully it happens! 
> 
> Title taken from the (NSFW) webtoon called "From Points Of Three" by White Eared. Title might change later.
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic [ryoseirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui)! Thank you so much for everything. ❤︎ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my tumblr [@sadbananafish](https://sadbananafish.tumblr.com) or my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).


End file.
